


Elvis 45s on a Bad Day

by Joyful



Series: One Sentence Meme flash fills [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Grief, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyful/pseuds/Joyful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine listens to Elvis and thinks about his dead grandmother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elvis 45s on a Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> A flash ficlet written for the beyond_dapper one sentence meme. Prompt: Elvis.

Blaine knew everyone thought of him as 'Top 40' kind of guy, but in reality Blaine had a mild obsession with oldies. His wall of music in his room had the requisite huge CD collection, but he also had a multiple-speed turntable in his bedroom, and along the floor was a huge collection of vinyl LPs, and almost as large a collection of Elvis 45s. The only thing he had left from his grandmother.

When Blaine was little, he loved going to his grandma's house. She'd queue up a stack of Elvis 45s in the phonograph (the style that had a mechanical arm that changed the records itself), and take him into the kitchen and they'd cook all day. They'd grill and bake, all while dancing around the kitchen to Elvis. His Grandma would tell him about the collection of 45s. How she acquired them over time. When she was a little girl. Every month she'd take her allowance to the record store and come home with a new 45. She kept them all in a special book with sleeves designed to hold the small records. And she told him over and over, about the time Elvis Presley came to town and she waited all day in line to see him perform. Then, after the show, he autographed the front page of her record album.

The music affected him differently now. When he was little, listening to these Elvis records were some of the happiest times in his life. But his life was different now. His grandmother had passed away right before he transferred to Dalton. The memories were bittersweet. But there were times when he needed the happiness, even though the longing for his grandmother still hurt him to his core.

He and Kurt had just broken up. It was loud and messy and there had been things thrown around and voices had gone hoarse with screaming. And all he could think was that he wanted his grandmother to pull him into her arms and hold him, before dancing around the kitchen with him.

He carefully slid the small vinyl disc from it's sleeve, placed the 45 spacer on the record player, and put on the record. As Elvis Presley's deep, languid voice filled his ears with the reminder that wise men say only fools rush in, he laid down on his bed and let the tears run down his face. If his grandmother was here, things would be okay. If Elvis was here, things would be okay. If he hadn't had been such an ass, if Kurt hadn't had been such an ass, if a million different variables had gone differently, things would be okay. he would be okay. Instead, he was alone, with nothing to keeps him company but a stack of ancient records and a dusty record player.


End file.
